Attack on Amestris
by byakuyasbastardson
Summary: 15 years after the events of Judgement Day, Edward Elric wakes from a nightmare only to find his life at peace. But as he cooks breakfast he hears a crash from his room. Rushing to it he finds out his life has dramatically changed and he once again is at war with non-human beings bent on destruction. A midst blood, pain, and certain death, hope seems lost. Who will come to his aid?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Morning

A red scarf, a slick floor, bodies everywhere. "What is this place?" He asked himself. Children crying, a woman screaming, men cursing. "What happened here?" a group of eight strangers, standing side by side dress in a queer uniform, swords drawn, weird devices strapped to their legs. Cloaks flapping in the wind with the insignia of a pair of wings. Wings…wings of freedom, "How do I know that? I've never seen them." Blinding bright light. A grey door, the tallest door he'd seen, and someone sitting on the floor. A white figure with a large smile.

Now he was somewhere else. Darkness, he started feeling terror. He knew this place. A small cramped room. Blood everywhere, on his hands, clothes, the walls. He lifted up his hands and saw how small they were. Pain in his leg, he looked down and saw that his leg was gone. He screamed yet his voice was not audible. Something moved in the corner, a shape, and ugly, glowing red eyes. It reached out a hand.

"Eeeedward…..Eeedward." It said in a whisper. He did not want to look, yet he could not look away. "Eedward…Edward…..EDWARD!"

"Mom, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", he tried to say, "We couldn't bring you back, we tried, we really did. All we wanted was you back. Me and Al. Al? Al? ALPHONSE!?" Edward woke with a start, drenched in sweat. "Where am I?" he thought. "Oh right my home." Ed settled back into his pillows and looked around. To his right was a night stand with a book on alchemy and a framed photo of his closest friends standing next to him. The Colonel, Lt. Hawkeye, Ling Yao, Lan Fan, Al, Mei, and lastly Winry. Next to this photo was another one of the Hughes family. Brigadier General Hughes, his wife, and their daughter Elicia. Ed felt movement to his left and turned to see Winry still sound asleep pressed up against his side. Ten years of marriage and he still could not believe that she married him. After all that happened, she stuck by him. If she hadn't been there, he knew he would probably be dead. He flexed his right arm bringing it into his vision. Skin, bone, muscle. His hand, the one he lost before. Since then he secretly felt a little guilt because he was Winry's best customer. The thought made him chuckle which he almost immediately regretted, because Winry made a sound, but soon snuggled closer to him and resumed her sleep.

Edward lowered his hand to his eyes and covered them. Thinking. Trying to remember what he dreamed about. Bits came back to him. Mostly the blood, but the wings and the red scarf came back as well. "Why did I dream that", he asked himself. It was peculiar. He also remembered the basement, which was what he most worried about. An unforgettable scar on his soul and memories, but he had not dreamed about it since after he defeated the homunculi. He clenched his eyes shut trying to remember. He saw the bright room and the figure smiling. "Truth! Why was he there? I don't have the ability to perform alchemy anymore." However not being able to did not keep him and Al from spending five years crossing East and West to find ways to improve Amestris' alchemy by combining it with Alche-History from Xing, and possibly any other form they may find. No matter what they found he still could not transmute. The thought of that made him smile. "That's the price I paid for getting Al back."

He turned back to his left and wrapped his arm around his wife. She had brought two children into the world and still looked as beautiful as ever. Child bearing had been no stress on her, but he expected that. He snuggle up to her and lightly kissed her lips. When he released Winry stirred, and slowly opened up her eyes. She smiled and kissed him back. "Good Morning" She said softly with sleep heavily still in her voice. She opened her eyes some more and then propped herself on one elbow. "Ed, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"What? Uh, nothing", Ed said. "Don't worry about it." With that Winry smacked him upside the head. "Ooow, what the hell was that for."

"You're not telling the truth." She said defiantly. "I know when you lie Ed. Now tell me."

"Ok, ok, ok. No need to hit me, well at least it wasn't with a wrench." He said while rubbing the back of his head. "I…I had a dream, I don't know, it probably was just a nightmare, but….it…it just felt off. Stuff I never seen before, people I haven't met. Something to do with wings flapping in the wind. Mom and the basement. I don't know Winry, it was just a dream." Winry's face showed her concern, but she nodded and rested her head against his chest. She laid there listening to his heart beat as his chest rose and fell.

As she laid there, she could not help but be concerned. Partially scared even, she wondered if she should tell Ed that she had a dream she felt was similar to his. The reason for that was she saw wings on a green background flapping in the wind with bodies strewn around it. She had seen East City burning and eight strange people standing of a roof top with swords in hand looking out over the city. She tried to brush it aside thinking it was because she and Ed had been friends for as long as she could remember. She didn't want to worry him, so she ignored it. He finally had a peaceful life where he didn't have to feel guilty all the time and fight battles that almost killed him. He finally was a peace, sitting around the house with the kids, helping her with her automail company, or mostly doing research to improve medicinal alchemy and even improving automail for others. Through his research he had drastically reduced the recovery time and that made her happy. They both shared the life he deserved.

Their door suddenly burst open and two small children came in laughing. They jumped on the bed and crawled in between their parents. Winry rusted the oldest one's hair. He giggled and wrapped his arms around her. "Good Morning mama", he said, "Good Morning dad, and Happy Birthday." Wiry's eyes widened as she realized that she had forgotten it was Ed's birthday. She hid her guilt by burring her face in her two children's hair. This made them laugh and she laughed as well deciding that she would make him is favorite dinner and later bring him to bed with some loving and intensity that was long overdue.

She looked to her youngest and saw that she was holding something and asked "Nina, what are you holding?"

"Umm", the little girl said. "I made this for daddy the other day. It's your birthday gift." She handed Edward a small roughly shaped elephant. Its legs were not the same height and the body was lumpy with little major marks all over it.

Ed took it and smiled. "Wow", he said, "Did you transmute this? Where did you learn how?"

Nina got a little red in the face but reluctantly said, "Um…I…I found one of your books and read bits of it. Are…are you mad daddy?"

Ed laughed and gave his daughter a great bear hug, "I couldn't be mad if I tried." He told his girl, "Looks like you are an Elric after all. What about you Urey? Did you transmute something as well?"

Urey sat up and put his arms behind his head. "No, I can't make heads or tails of it." He looked at his father afraid that his father would be disappointed. But to his surprise and joy his dad smiled and asked him what he got then. "Well I…I know you had been wanting a new tool set so I saved up my allowance to buy and make you a new tool set, it was too heavy to bring in here so it's in my room."

Ed couldn't help but laugh as he turned to his wife. "He make look like me, but he took after your side of the family didn't he."

This made Winry smile as she wrapped her arms around them. "Then it was good that we named him after my father." She continued on to say "Those are some excellent gifts. Now give your father a hug and go outside so we can get ready." The kids hugged Ed in turn and left the room. She rolled over and climbed up onto Edward placing each leg on either side of him. He placed his hands on her hips. Then she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "Happy Birthday Edward. I love you" she then moved her mouth to his ear and whispered "Tonight." She felt his manhood stir, she leaned over again kissing him. "I said tonight didn't I?" She gave him a squeeze and climbed off him hurrying to the bathroom to take a shower before he could.

Ed sat up and shook his head but he had a smile on his face. She had always been a tease with him and of course she would not stop just because today was his birthday. He climbed out of bed and tossed on a shirt. He walked out to prepare breakfast for her and the kids. Bacon and eggs he decided. He knew Winry would not want him to cook but he wanted to anyways. It gave him a reason not to dwell on his dream and that was much a relief. As he was cooking, listening to the grease from the bacon pop as he cooked the eggs in it, he heard the phone ring.

Water splashed down over her tender body. It felt warm as Winry stood there with her arm against the wall. The water running down her long golden hair, down her neck and over her full breasts. The air difference had caused her nipples to harden but now the warm water was softening them. It ran from there down her body to her legs where it ran to the floor and into the drain. The soap sat in the soap dish untouched for she was lost in thought. Her dream had been a distant nagging sensation at her mind, but now that Ed had had a similar dream it was now preoccupying her thoughts. She snapped out of her trance long enough to rub herself down with soap. Rubbing it over her arms then torso, lifting up each breast in turn to get underneath. Next she went down between her legs and then down each leg in turn stopping to get underneath her foot and in between her toes. Next was her back and lastly her hair and face. She too the shampoo and rang her hands through her hair as she let the water rinse her body off. Then she placed her head under the faucet and rubbed her hair thoroughly. She was still rinsing off when she hear the phone ring from her room. "Who could be calling us at this time?" She quickly finished washing her hair, stepping outside of the shower and rubbing herself down with a towel. She then wrapped another one around her body as she stepped out of the bathroom to answer the phone. She had another towel in her left hand rubbing her hair dry as she picked up the receiver with the right. "Hello?" she said.

Back in the kitchen, Edward was finishing up putting the food on the plates and placing them around the table. His children had come back in and were washing up at the sink. Nina had just finished and went to sit at her place. She pulled her chair out and then climbed into it before realizing that she had placed it too far. She got back down pushed it in a little more and then climbed back into it. Now she sat perfectly upright with fork and knife in each and waiting to eat her eggs. Ed has just placed Nina's plate in front of her, when from the bedroom there was a crash. Ed ran to his room and saw Winry standing there with a towel around her body, a towel in her left. Her right hand was covering her mouth, and he saw the severe disturbed look in her eyes. A look of fear, surprise, shock, grief, and nausea. The phone was laying on the floor with the receiver a couple of feet away. From it he could hear a voice calling but could not make out what it said. "Winry", he said. "What is it? What happened?"

"ED. It's…it's Ishval….it's gone."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Hero of Ishval**

(Are you still a Hero?)

It was a warm sunny morning in East City. General Roy Mustang had just arrived to start his shift as Commander over Eastern Watch. He was a little groggy as he had not slept well the past couple nights. Walking beside him and holding his arm was his aide, Colonel Riza Hawkeye. Roy stopped short of the gate and waited for Col. Hawkeye to show the guards their ID's. Once that was completed both guards went to attention and saluted them as they walked past. The couple were not long past the gate when they started to hear the commotion that had currently been going on for an hour or so. As they entered East Command Major Jean Havoc walked stiffly up to them.

Havoc saluted and proceeded to say; "Sir! We have some urgent business to attend to right a way in your office."

"What is it that needs my attention at this very moment Major? By the way, how is your back", said Gen. Mustang

"Better Sir, Ever since we used the stone on it has not been the same but I manage", replied Major Havoc, "but what is important is you need to coordinate with Briggs on the next War Games exercise that is coming up in a couple of weeks."

"Right…right, schedule a conference call for this afternoon" said Gen. Mustang. With a flip of his hand he continued to walk down the hall towards his office. Once he got there he pulled out the key, unlocked the door, and entered the office of the Commander of the Easter Army.

Roy looked around, although he had occupied this office since after giving the country back to the people it still made him uneasy inside. This was not supposed to be his, but it was. It was greatly larger than his office when he was a Colonel, it contained his original desk placed in front of the bay windows. It had the same chairs, the same work table off to the left where his subordinates would have worked. The only difference was the carpet that stretched the entire middle of the room and the couches, padded chairs, and tables that were placed so preciously on the carpet. As Commanding Officer he was expected to entertain guests and dignitaries but thankfully that had yet to happen. General Mustang walked across the room, hung his coat up on the rack and placed his combination cap on the corner of his desk. He sat down and placed his hands over his eyes trying to think.

"General? General? GENERAL?!"

"Huh? What?" Roy opened his eyes and the view in front of him was vastly different then the view he had seen what seemed like only minutes ago. Before there was an empty office, but now there was not a chair that was not occupied. Telephones were going off, men and women were rushing in and out of the office with papers or maps. On the large coffee table was a map of the entire eastern region and sprawled across his desk was a map of the Ishval region. Roy got up from his desk, bent over, and picked up his cap that had been knocked to the floor in all the commotion. He placed it on the coat rack and walked to the window where he stood staring out. "A good leader does not show fear in face of adversity. A good leader walls up his emotions and shows courage. A good leader keeps a clear mind." These were the thoughts running through his mind. He was taught these when he was training to become an officer, back when he and Maes Hughes had a friendly rivalry going on. Until today he had never thought of those sentences, until today he had found his own way. He reached into his breast pocket and removed a photo of him and Maes in their dress uniforms. "What would you do Maes?" he thought. Roy smiled and placed the photo back in his pocket.

"General!" continued the voice from behind him.

Roy finally turned around and saw that everyone around the table was staring at him waiting for his reply. "Right, sorry what were you saying Lieutenant?"

The lieutenant cleared his throat and repeated; "From our initial reports it looks like the enemy force came from the North East. We do not know what they are or where they came from…all we do know is that they are not from Drachma or Xing. However we lost contact with Xing shortly after the confirmation that these things did not come from them."

"And what are these THINGS that you are speaking of"; demanded Mustang as he placed his hands on either side of his desk.

"They are monsters Sir", stated Col. Hawkeye. "It appears that they are human in form but ranging from various heights. The smallest we've encountered being approximately 3 meters tall and the largest reaching up to 16 meters. They don't seem coordinated and our weapons are having no effect. We can wound them, but they possess regeneration abilities…but that's not the worst of it sir."

Roy looked up from the map and stared at her. "Are you insinuating that these are a new kind of homunculi Col? We killed every single one of them, you know that." Roy stood straight and rubbed his temples. "Alright. First things first, Col. Hawkeye, I want you to called Edward Elric and tell him to get his ass down here as fast as he can. We NEED his expertise on the Homunculi. Maj. Havoc, who do we have currently in the Ishval attack? If you don't know then you better go find out. We need to know exactly what is going on and if they have found any weak points. Next we need to contact Central and let the Government know what has happened. Spare the details till we learn more. We cannot allow this enemy force to reach further into this country. Got it? Good now move out."

With that command both Col. Hawkeye and Maj. Havoc snapped to attention and swiftly left the room. "Uh Sir?" said Lt. Breada, "The thing Col. Hawkeye failed to mention is that these things don't appear to have any actual goal or reason as to why they attacked."

Roy looked at him with a confused stare before saying; "This must be what she meant by 'not the worst part', ok Lt. what do you mean?"

"Well Sir…our initial reports say that all they seem to be interested in is eating humans. They do not go after animals…just humans."

Roy's eyes flared open in a mix of disgust, fear, and astonishment. "My God!" He stammered. He looked around the room once again looking at the faces of those around him. Most were still in shock, some showed fear, but the one that got to him were those that had no expression. They were numb to what happened. These were the people he had to protect. "Them and those in East City…but what about those in Ishval?" he thought. Instantly Roy found himself chuckling to himself.

"Sir? Is something wrong?" asked Lt. Breada.

With a sigh Gen. Mustang looked up and replied; "No Lt. Back in the Ishval Civil War I was labeled as The Hero of Ishval, but how can I be a hero if it's been destroyed. It is ironic that in history I will go down with that title. Tell me Lt. Am I still a hero?"

From the door came a loud commanding voice. "No. No you are not. But you have the chance to be one. To actually gain that title that was pinned to your chest."

Roy looked to the door and could not help but crack a grin. Standing in the door way was General. Olivier Armstrong. Roy immediately stood up straight while saying; "General Armstrong. What owes me the pleasure of your company?"

"Well...I came originally to find out why the hell you were not returning my calls about our training exercises. I figured it was your complete lack of ability that I always saw in you, but this situation over rides that. Give me all you have so far on the attack. I'll relay it to my men and we can work together on this. I'll leave command of the Eastern troops to you….just like we did before", said Gen. Armstrong as she crossed the room and leaned over the map. She looked up and gave a stern smile before continuing. "Bring back some memories Mustang?"

Gen. Mustang leaned back over his desk and drew his hand up to his eyes. "Yea…and not pleasant ones. So far we know that these creatures came from the north east and are only human in appearance varying drastically in height, conventional weapons appear to have no lasting effects, meaning that they possess regenerative abilities. They appear to be in all sense of the word: Homunculi, but they do not have any known goal, all attempt to communicate with them have brought no results. All they seem to want is to destroy…and…eat."

"Eat? What do you mean by this Mustang?" replied Armstrong.

Roy looked at her before answering. "They only want to eat humans, Sir."

If Gen. Armstrong was phased by this information she did not show it. She stood up, frowned, said; "Very well" then walked out of the room. As she walked down the wall she passed staffers and guards. Some were running papers, others were making calls, some were running to positions to set up a precautionary defense perimeter, and finally some were standing or sitting against the wall. She noticed that all but a few had one thing in common was the stare in their eyes, a mixture of fear, distress, and defeat. The few that were different they had a different stare. This stare was the one she had seen countless times. It was the stare that men wore after coming from facing death. It was of numbness. They didn't feel any emotion in times like this, all there tears, cries, piss, and even laughter had been taken from them long ago. They were a blank face with eyes that seemed focused on something a thousand yards away, not really focused on you. They made no sound just continued to do what was need of them. As she passed all these people everyone would pause for a moment and look at her. Some stood at attention and saluted, others nodded, and some looked at her in wonder. They all knew who she was, what her persona was, what she had accomplished and it all gave them strength…or at least made it so they hid their fears.

As she reached the exit a small voice came from behind her. No more than a whisper. It said; "Sir? What…What should we do?"

Gen. Armstrong turned and saw a young blond Lieutenant looking at her with fear. Gen. Armstrong looked at her then down the hall and saw that everyone had their eyes on her. "Are you too soft on them Mustang?" She thought to herself. She paused then stood tall and said in a loud commanding voice; "FIGHT! You all fight, or you damn well die trying. When you put on that uniform you made a commitment to yourself, to your family, and to this country that you would defend her against any enemy foreign or domestic. It does not matter if you are a man or a woman. I don't care if you are made of iron or currently pissing yourself. You must do what you have to and even go beyond that to make sure that the person standing beside you comes home. Many of you will not, but if you are one of those people make your sacrifice a damn good one that we will remember, and finally trust in your superiors. Gen. Mustang is a lousy man and not much of an officer, BUT he is a good commander. He is battle tested, he has fought against countless foes and lived, he has lost friends and comrades, and he has even come close to death himself. He will make the right decisions to make sure that we are victorious and most of you will come back alive. Trust in him, trust in your allies, trust in the person standing next to you in the trenches, and lastly trust in yourself." With that she about faced and stormed out of the doors, leaving the hallway full of soldiers stunned. No one moved for what seemed like an eternity. Then almost simultaneity everyone in that hallway cheered and went back to their duties with a new found strength.

Outside, as Gen. Armstrong was getting into her vehicle, she heard the cheer from the building she just left. Col. Miles looked at her and said; "You must have given quite a speech in there."

"It was nothing." Gen. Armstrong replied. She climbed in and sat down. As Col. Miles got into the driver seat and they pulled away from the curb. Gen. Armstrong looked out the window before thinking; "Fuck this! When can we get a generation that can live in peace without the fear of being killed?" She continued this thought as a single tear slowly rolled down her cheek. In the front Col. Miles saw that tear in the mirror and gave a soft smile for he knew that even General Olivier Armstrong was a normal human deep down.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Last Train Eastbound:**

"Winry? What do you mean Ishval is gone?" asked Edward. He was standing in his door way looking at his wife who was standing next to their bed petrified. "Winry! Come one snap out of it. Just tell me what's going on"

"I'm…I'm sorry Ed. I..I amd just to shaken up." Cried Winry who began crying, and sat on the edge of the bed. Ed briskly walked over to her, took her hands in his and raised her off the bed and embraced her. She continued to cry into his shoulder as he started to reassure her. He kissed her brow and pushed her back just enough so he could look into her eyes. He told her itw ill be ok. Edward then looked down at the phone that she had dropped. Coming form it he could still here someone talking, calling out Winry's name.

Ed bent over and picked it up, lifting the receiver to his ear. "Hello?"

"ED?!" came the reply. "Ed is that you? Is Winry alright?"

"Yes…yes it's me and she's alright just shaken up"; answered Ed realizing who it was on the other line. "Col. Hawkeye, what's going on? What do you mean Ishval is gone. What happened there? Where's Mustang?" Ed listened intently as Riza Hawkeye explained everything she could over the phone. At how homunculi type creatures appeared and started destroying everything in their path, how they took virtually no permanent damage from convention weapons or that of alchemy. With each new addition to the information Ed grew more and more sick to his stomach. As he listened his dream started to come back to him, the blood, roads and walls covered in it. A destroyed city and screams of pain, terror, and agony. It was when he learned that these creatures only appeared to be interested in devouring humans that Ed could not long stomach it. He grabbed the waste basket and wretched into it, sputtering and gagging as it came out of him.

"Ed! Are you alright," said Riza worryingly.

"Yea…I am, that's just…that's just sick," responded Ed. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve he asked Col. Hawkeye to continue. As she did he grabbed a pencil and note pad and jotted down all she had said and continued as she continued to pass on what she knew.

When she finished she paused before saying; "Edward….we need your help. You are the most knowledgeable on homunculi, and we believe these are a new type of them or similar to them. I'm sorry to ask this of you, after me and Gen. Mustang promised ourselves that we would do everything to let you live a life of peace. But we…we do not know what to do next. Can you get on a train and come to Eastern Command as fast as you can." Riza paused again and when she started again Ed could hear a soft crack in her voice. Ed?

"Yes Col. Hawkeye?" Ed replied

"….Ed….I'm sorry this happened and we have to call you back in…." Finished Riza.

Ed was silent for a few seconds before he chuckled. "It's alright Col. Tell Mustang I will be there, and that he owes me big time for calling me like this and not wishing me a happy one." With that Ed hung up the phone and placed it back on the night table. He looked over to his wife and saw that she had regained her composure. Ed walked back over to her, took her by the hands and embraced her. He then whispered into her ear that he had to leave. She only gave a small peep of a reply. They broke apart and Edward grabbed his suitcase and tossed it onto the bed. He opened it and started to add some clothes into it. Once that was filled he left the room and went into his study. Inside was a desk with a lamp in the corner. On top of the desk were piles of paper and books all on the study of alchemy and the practical and theoretical uses from Xing, Amestris, and other countries that he and Alphonse had visited. He leafed through the papers and books putting some into his briefcase. Edward then walked over to the bookshelf that was against the side wall and removed a few books. He put all but one into his briefcase. He took his case and this one book into his room where he placed the book in a hidden pocket in his coat.

Winry sat there watching him as he finished packing. She then got up and left for the kitchen. She quickly scrambled up some eggs and a sausage for him. She placed them in a container and placed it on the table. She then walked out into the yard and called her two children in. She knelt down in front of them and told them to wash up because they were going to the train station. Her oldest looked asked why they had to go. Winry smiled and said "Daddy has to go on a trip."

Her son put on a confused face but it was her daughter that spoke up. "Why mommy? It's Dad's birthday. Why does he have to go?"

Winry felt herself tearing up again but she choked them back and replied, "Something has happened, it involves alchemy, and the government needs your fathers help. Do you understand?"

Her daughter thought it over for a second before nodding. By this point Ed had walked back into the room and looked at all three of them. He smiled and said "Let's Go." Winry picked up the container containing Ed's breakfast and they as a family left the house. As they walked Ed took a deep breath and knew he had to do everything in his power to keep the situation from spreading further into the country. He had no idea what he was in store for but he knew he had to do what was expected of him.

It was not too long before they arrived at the station. Edward went to the ticket window and got the next and unbeknownst to them the last train headed for East City which was in about thirty minutes. During that time Edward ate his food, and then sat in silence with his little girl on his lap. Winry had their son on hers and she laid her head on Ed's shoulder. They sat like that until security guard looked at his watch an announced that the train was about five minutes away from arriving. Ed looked out and could barely see it coming down the tracks. He lifted up his daughter and placed her down on the ground. Winry did the same with their son as Ed knelt down in front of them. He gave them a great bear hug and kissed both on the forehead. He smiled at them and told them that he would not be long and promised to return soon. His daughter started to cry saying that she did not want him to go because it was his birthday but Ed only laughed and hugged her again. He turned towards his son and told him that he had to help mom whenever she needed it and be a good big brother to his sister, for big brothers always protect their younger sibling. His son puffed out his chest and promised that he would. Ed smiled then stood up and turned to Winry. He embraced her again and kissed her softly but deeply on the lips. As they broke apart she pulled him back and kissed him again. When they separated again she breathed, "I'll keep the bed warm for you."

Ed replied; "I'll count on it." At this point he train was pulling up to the station and came to a halt. Ed picked up his bags hugged his family one more time and stepped onto the train. As the train started pulling away from the station Ed leaned his head out the doorway and yelled; "Winry! I LOVE YOU!" Winry looked at him and smiled. Her and their kids waved at him as he left heading towards East City. Ed walked down the aisle until he found an empty bench and sat down, not knowing that Winry had not heard him say he loved her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Are We There Yet?**

Thousands of miles to the North East in the desert that separated Amestris from Xing, a small group of weary travelers were heading south. They were all on horses and surrounded a group of supply wagons filled with containers of food and water for then and their animals. They wore light civilian clothes but based on the weapons and gear they stored in a couple of the wagons they were anything but normal travelers. They were soldiers. The only other indication of who they were was that over their clothes they all wore identical ponchos, green with hoods covering their heads to keep of the heat, on the back was a sigil of a pair of wings. They were in a small formation with their leader up font and his second in command staying shortly behind. From there the rest were spread out in pairs around their supplies to offer maximum coverage. The reason they were heading south was that they were hunting.

The second in command looked up at the sky to track where they sun was. She lowered her hood and whipped the sweat from her brow and removed her glasses to give them a quick run on her shirt. She grabbed her canteen, opened it and took a swig. Once she replaced the cap she gave a loud sigh looking up at her commander. "Levi! I think we should send out a couple scouts and try to find a rock formation to make camp."

Levi did not answer for a couple minutes. He thought over their situation. They had been traveling for a couple months and never seemed to get any closer to reaching the remaining titans that they had driven out of their land. Right before they had entered the desert they were able to replenish their food and water but that had been a couple weeks ago. It was hot and he knew the horses would need rest. Finally he replied with our turning around, "We'll go on a little longer, then we'll rest Captain Hanji."

"But Captain we've been going since morning, the horses and the children need to rest to recover their strength", retorted Hanji. By now she had rode up and was riding next to him. She was about to further her argument but Levi turned to her and gave her a look.

"I know the horses are tired, as for the others…they knew what they were signing up for. I asked for volunteers and they all stepped forward. It's hard on all of us dammit but we need to keep going. Just a couple more hours."

Hanji turned around and looked at the others. They were all still in formation and on their horses. That was at least good but she could see that the heat was getting to them and the horses. But she knew that there was no swaying Levi. "Alright." She finally said. "Do we even know if they went this way Sir?"

"No." admitted Levi, he continued on with; "But since we started after them they have kept a straight line heading in this direction. So there is no evidence that they would change course." However Levi knew that there was a possibility that they had. He had been instructed to travel for six months and if they had not found and destroyed the titans then they were to return home. In total their expedition was to take at most a year give a month or two. If any longer they were presumed dead. There would be no search party, they would have empty coffins buried with their names on the tombstones. That was the reality of the situation. It was why Levi was pressing them so much. Too many people had died because of the titans and he did not want any more fall. Levi raised his hand up to his shirt pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He did not look at it but just held it in his hand. It was the only thing he had left of his elite squad. A simple note written by Petra wishing him a "Happy Birthday" and signed by all of them. He placed it back into his pocket and looked behind him. This was his squad now and they were just as good as he ever had.

Towards the back of the formation Jean Kirstein took a long draft from his canteen. "My God it's hot. Are we ever going to get out of this damn desert?"

Armin looked over at him and said; "I am sure we will soon. This desert cannot be so large that it never ends." He looked around at his fellow squad mates. Sasha was nibbling on some dread. He didn't blame her, she had had the second to last watch so she ended up sleeping through breakfast. Her partner was Historia who was just staring ahead of them. Eren and Connie were riding the wagons with their own horses in tow. Mikasa was by herself on the right flank but she was busy sharpening her blades. She had complained that the sand storm they got stuck in the other week had dulled her blades. As Armin watched them all he started chuckling.

Jean looked at him and said; "What's so funny? Has the heat finally made you lose it?"

"What? No...no." laughed Armin, "I just couldn't help but think back to when we were still in training and had to do those land navigation exercises. Like the one when Historia got abducted and we had to save her."

"That was a life time ago", said Jean looking down at the ground. "Before we knew about everything, about who Historia was, what was going on in the government, titan shifters...I actually miss those days."

Armin looked over a Jean and shook his head; "Those were some simpler days, but at the time we did not know what we were actually dealing with. But it has not been so bad recently. We drove the titans out and away from our society and are not hunting them down." Armin looked up at the sky and smiled; "We're actually making a better tomorrow." Jean sighed and took another sip of water. Yea I guess you are right.

Up ahead on the horizon a rock feature emerged. Levi was quick to spot it and turned around in his saddle. He said that it was the place where they would make camp for the day. He then turned to Mikasa and ordered her to go on ahead and scout it out.

"Yes, Sir!" Mikasa said. She sheathed her blades and spurred her horse onwards. As she galloped away she checked to make sure she had signal flares. Green meant it was safe, red meant it was not. As she got closer she realized it was larger than they had thought. She opened her saddlebag and pulled out her spy glass. She reigned her horse up till it was at a slow pace and looked through her spy glass. Mikasa scanned the base noting no movement or any object that appeared human made or otherwise. She scanned upwards noting that the rock feature looked secure with no threat of any objects falling. Once she was back to looking around the base for a good camp site she saw that it was riddled with a few caves and a couple overhangs. "Well, it looks clear enough" she said to herself. She placed her spy glass back in her bag, grabbed her flare gun and fired a green flare into the sky.

Back at the group Sasha was looking through her spy glass, as she saw the green glare against the sky she lowered her spy glass. "Sir, Mikasa has signaled that it is clear."

"Good", said Levi; "Alright head out, let's get there are first secure and water the horses. Then we will set about camp." Momentarily they rode up and met with Mikasa. She rode up to meet Levi. Once they were next to each other Levi asked what she had seen.

"Sir, the rock feature appears to be sold and secure enough to where no objects might fall on our camp. There is a rock out crop that is about 10 meters up and accessible via what looks like a natural ramp and provides good cover over the surrounding areas", she reported. Mikasa concluded with; "However, there are a couple caves that we must scout out and secure. As for that it looks fine."

Levi thought about it for a second then made the decision that Mikasa's report was acceptable enough. He motioned them forward and it was not long before they reached the raised out cropping. When they got off their horses he turned to Eren and Jean and ordered them to scout out the first of the two caves. He then ordered Sasha and Mikasa to scout out the second. As for Hanji and Historia they were to secure the horses with Armin. Afterwards he wanted Historia to start on watch as he, Armin, and Hanji went over the maps they had roughly created and devise their next plan of action for tomorrow. He then asked if there were any complaints, Eren and Jean looked at each other but made no comment. "Good", Levi said. With that they broke off into their teams and began there tasks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Mysterious Sight**

At the entrance to the second cave stood Mikasa and Sasha. Based on the light form the outside they could see a little way in. The entrance was low but it seemed to get bigger as the cave went deeper. Mikasa knelt down and opened her pack. She pulled out two torches and handed one over to Sasha. As Mikasa got to work lighting hers she nonchalantly asked; "You're not afraid of caves are you?"

Sasha toughed the head of her torch to the now burning one in Mikasa's hand and turned to face the cave. She replied; "No. I went into caves a lot when I was a young. It's what lives in them that can be terrifying." She turned her head and looked at Mikasa where she said; "But, if you can kill it, it usually makes a good meal."

Mikasa could not help but give a slight smile. "You are right about that", she said. Mikasa then started forward into the cave. As they walked deeper into it they noticed that it was a gradual decline downwards. They scanned the walls noticing nothing out of the ordinary. A few insects crawled away from the light and a couple lizards. Sasha made not that the walls were natural and smooth. "There must have been water here at one point. Like a river. But I do not see any similarities to the outside."

"No, not a river." Said Mikasa as she squatted over some stone. She rubbed her finger over it and then brought it up to her nose. She gave it a quick sniff then cautiously gave her finger a lick. She instantly spat and rubbed her mouth on her sleeve. "Salt…. This used to be under an ocean or sea. The outside is different because of the wind and sand has eroded it more." Mikasa stood up and motioned to head forward. "We might as well try to find the end of this cave. So we can be absolutely sure it's deserted."

Sasha tuned around and looked at the entrance. The mouth of the cave was only a small opening now. She estimated they had to be near the end. "Yea alright. I doubt that if anyone was here they'd be this far back but ok." They continued walking down the length of the cave and realized that it was now going at a slight incline. Sasha stopped and looked at some rocks that were piled against her side of the cave. "These were definitely put here", she concluded.

"What?" said Mikasa, she walked over to Sasha and bent over the rocks as well. "What are they? Why would they be placed here?"

Sasha picked one up, handed her torch to Mikasa and then turned the stone over in her hands. On the opposite face there was an indentation of a shell. "They are fossils"; she said. She picked up a few more and examined them. Some had indentations while others were actual shells or bones. "They are all fossils" She looked up at Mikasa and asked; "Why would they be placed here?"

Mikasa handed Sasha back her torch. "I don't know." She said. She then pulled off her back and opened it. She picked up a couple of the fossils, tow indentations and two fossilized bones. She placed them in her pack carefully and closed it. She the shoulder it and continued walking on ahead. "Whatever the reason, I doubt it was anytime recent."

Sasha caught up with her and agreed. They continued walking noticing that now there were some cave drawings. They paused over them but they were nothing of note. They made a note of then however to include in their report. They soon saw the walls widening out ahead of them until they were in an opening. A head of them the ground was flat and smooth. In the middle was a small pool of water. "What do you think? Salt water?" asked Sasha.

"Probably", answered Mikasa, "Better not try it though. It looks stagnant. What is this a cavern?"

"Looks like it. Let's walk around the walls." Replied Sasha. They split up and walked around the walls. From what it seemed by looking over at Mikasa, Sasha concluded that it was definitely circular. But suddenly her wall had an opening. Large enough for a person to walk though. "Over here she!" She called to Mikasa.

Mikasa hurried over and asked what Sasha had found. Sasha pointed to the opening in the wall. Mikasa poked her head and torch in. "There's a path that leads upwards. It's man made." Mikasa pulled out a dagger she had put on her belt. She looked back at Sasha and saw that she had her bow ready with an arrow notched in it ready to fire. They carefully entered the opening and started their way upwards. As they climbed they came across another opening and found that they were now above the pool of water. As they looked along the wall they saw that the path was carved into the wall and wound its way upwards. "Well guess we go up", said Mikasa. They continued on upwards and upwards. The path was wide enough that there was no immediate risk of falling down. After a little while they came on a platform carved out of the rock.

Sasha studied the rocks and said, "These rocks were carved form the way we are facing." Mikasa asked her what she meant so Sasha explained; "As we were headed up, you could see that the people that built this carved as they went. Meaning that they always faced rock. However this rocked was carved from the other direction. So the path was built to reach this platform."

"So, there must be another cave here?" asked Mikasa.

"Yes!" exclaimed Sasha. She did not know why she was excited but she did not think too much of it. After spending so long just riding in the desert this was a much needed diversion. They walked down the platform and sure enough the walls narrowed until it was only enough room for two people to walk side by side. They walked cautiously, Mikasa slightly ahead with her dagger ready and Sasha behind with her bow ready to draw at any possible danger. However, they met no one and came across nothing. Then just ahead a tiny speck of light appeared. As they drew closer it got bigger and bigger. "It's another cave entrance." Sasha said.

Mikasa looked puzzled and said; "But when I scanned this place there were only two caves on the ground level.

"Well you only looked over the side that was facing us. Plus we have no idea which way we are facing now", replied Sasha. They continued on and until they reached the mouth of the cave. There was a ledge that jutted out form the opening and allowed them to look out at the desert in front of them. Sasha looked down and side to side. "There is no path leading down or off to the side and I don't see the camp. So we must have come out at another side."

Mikasa agreed and pulled out her spy glass. Before she looked through it she looked at the sky. She noticed the sun was on the same side as when they first arrived at the cave and was hanging lower in the sky. "We are facing south", she said. "We came out on the other side of the rock." Mikasa raised her spy glass and looked out over the desert. In the lowering light she had trouble seeing. As she scanned the horizon she was about to lower her glass and say for them to turn back. But right when she was about to lower it she spotted something on the very edge of her vision. She gave a gasp and then the light lowered too much and she lost it to darkness.

"What?!" cried Sasha. "What did you see?"

Mikasa lowered her spy glass and turned to Sasha. "I…I saw a city. It was in ruins."

"Ruins?" replied Sasha. "Do…do you think it was the titans?"

Mikasa looked out towards the desert. "I…I don't know." She turned around, took her torch form Sasha and started down the way they came. "All I know is we need to report this RIGHT NOW."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: An Abandoned Ritual:**

When Mikasa and Sasha returned to where the camp was set up they found a fire crackling in the center with some of the food that they had brought with them in a pot hanging over it. The horses were tethered and eating from oak bags. Around the fire were their bed roles waiting to be rolled out. Krista was over by the camp fire checking on the food while Armin was at the entrance to their camp standing guard, their shifts obviously switched. Over by the wagons Hanji stood looking over her notes on the titans. In the same wagon sat Levi looking over the maps they had drawn. As Mikasa and Sasha approached they could overhear what they were saying. It was not quite an argument but more talking out of frustration. Sasha took this as a sign that they could get chewed out and decided it was best to go check on how the food was going. When Mikasa reached the wagons Hanji said; "I just do not know Levi. We have nothing to indicate such a great migration form them."

Levi picked up a map to study it better by the torch light but then tossed it aside. "I get that Hanji, but there must be something! Why are they staying to roughly a perfect direction?" Levi picked up another map studied it and then tossed that one aside. "Dammit! They have only have deviated from their course to get around impassable obstacles. Why? It's as if they are fleeing, but since when does a titan flee."

Hanji looked up from her notes, stretched then said; "Sir, maybe we should take a break from this, I have nothing written down about it and we are not making progress. Let's get some dinner and collect ourselves. Oh! Mikasa you are back."

Levi looked up at the sound of Mikasa's name; "Ackerman. What did you find?"

Mikasa stepped further into the light and said; "Sir, we explored the cave fully and found no evidence of it being inhabited or having been inhabited for a long time."

"What do you mean?" asked Hanji.

"Well", said Mikasa; "We found some cave drawings suggesting that early humans probably used it, we also found a collection of fossils piled up while we were investigating." At that Mikasa took off her pack and removed the fossils giving them to Hanji. Hanji gave a small squeak of excitement. She could not wait to go over them and find out all the things they had to tell.

"Is that all you have to report?" asked Levi; "Just cave drawings and rocks?"

"No Sir", said Mikasa with a little anger at the sarcasm that Levi sent at her. "We also found a chamber that had a man made path dug in the rock upwards to a platform that lead down to another cave entrance on the other side of this rock formation. It gave a good view out of the desert and we saw a city on the edge of our field of vision."

During Mikasa's report Levi had gone back to looking over the maps. But at the sound of them spotting a city he snapped his head up. "A city?" he said, "You saw a city…"Levi paused before finally saying; "Alright, good work. You are dismissed." Mikasa stood at attention, saluted, and left.

"What do you think, Levi?" asked Hanji as she watched Mikasa leave and switched her gaze to the fossils.

"I think…I think this is the first clue we have had since entering this damn place." Replied Levi. He stood up and hopped out of the wagon. "I'm going to take a piss and eat. You better eat too."

Mikasa had wandered over to the fire and was fixing herself a meal. As she was she found Sasha and Christa eating and talking with each other. Mikasa went over to them and sat down. She took a bite of food and chewed it. After she swallowed she looked over at Christa and said; "Christa, has Eren returned yet?"

"What? Oh no. He and Jean have not returned yet. They must still be in their cave", replied Christa. Who after responding, went back to her conversation with Sasha.

Mikasa continued eating her meal in silence thinking about the city she saw, about Captain Levi's response, and about how Eren had yet to return. She finished eating and stared at the fire for a moment. Finally she broke her gaze saying; "Shit, I do not like this." She then got up and went to give Armin some company.

In their own cave Eren and Jean walked in silence. They had yet to hold a conversation, except for the couple instances where they pointed out finding something, essentially cave drawings. They continued down the path in silence. Eventually Jean sighed a loud and said; "Come on, let's go back. I'm starving and there is nothing down here."

Eren kept walking, "No we can't. We have to see where this ends. We were told too", he said.

Jean gave a disgruntled sound; "Listen Eren, We were told to scout it and make sure nothing was occupying it. I think we are safe and I think it is safe to say nothing is in here. Besides I bet Mikasa and Sasha have returned by now."

"No, just a little further Jean. Come on. We have to be cert…." Eren stopped midsentence and stared at the wall.

"Eren? What is it?" asked Jean. He walked over to see what had caught Eren's interest.

Eren turned to Jean and then pointed at the cave drawing that were in front of him. "Look", he said; "These drawings are different from the others. Instead of animals these show taller human like beings."

"So?" said Jean. "We've found pictures of prehistoric Gods in caves back home that were taller humans." He started to turn around to head back but then Eren grabbed him.

"No LOOK!" demanded Eren; "These are different, they are eating other people. Jean, this could be the first evidence of Titans recorded…or something. But these people long ago came in contact with them."

"But the Titans only appeared a little over a hundred years ago. There is no way these people could come into contact with them", said Jean.

A little frustrated Eren said; "The walls were built a little over a hundred years ago, we do not know exactly when the titans first appeared. This could be it."

"Fine, whatever you say Jaeger, I'm turning back." Said Jean and he started walking back the way they had come.

"Go then, I'm going to keep going", Eren said. He turned and went further down the cave.

Jean stopped in his tracks and looked back at the paintings. "Fuck", he murmured and hurried after Eren. He caught up to Eren and they continued walking in silence. Jean's stomach rumbled and he started thinking what could be on the fire for tonight's dinner. Probably what they had been having for the past week, but thinking of it made his stomach rumble more. He was about to protest going back again when he took a step and suddenly found no ground beneath his feet. "Whoa" he yelled as he fell forward into a black abyss below him.

"JEAN!" yelled Eren who dropped his torch and grabbed Jean by the arm and threw himself backward. Eren landed hard on the ground with an "oof" and Jean landed on top of him. Eren pushed Jean off of him.

"Shit…that was too close", cried Jean who was shaking and panting for breath. "Th…th…thanks… Eren."

"Yea no problem", said Eren. He got up and walked over to his torch. He picked it up and scanned the hole. There was no way around it as he could see and it was just barely too large to jump across. Not that he would try without knowing how deep it was. Eventually Jean gathered himself and stood next to him.

"I guess this is the end of it", said Jean.

"Yea I suppose you are right", Eren said. He paused then said; "Hey Jean, hand me your torch." Jean handed him his torch and Eren grasped it. He walked to the very edge of the hole and held the torch over it. He then let go.

"What are you thinking?" exclaimed Jean.

The torch hit the bottom with a rattle and they could see the light below them. "Just under two seconds." Eren concluded. He turned to Jean. "That means this whole is roughly almost eighteen meters deep. Do you still have that rope in your pack?"

"Yea I do." Said Jean; "Why?"

"I'm going down", said Eren.

"You are what? No never mind, it's your funeral." Said Jean. He pulled his pack off and pulled out the rope. It was 15 meters long and Eren pulled out his own. They tied them together so that they would be secure. The looked around and found a stalagmite that was sturdy enough to bear the rope and Eren's weight. They wrapped it around it a couple time and then Jean wrapped it around his waist. He put on gloves and held the rope in his hands. On the other end Eren wrapped it around himself in the way they had been taught when descending cliffs. He had no harness so it was more difficult and dangerous. He then slowly walked to the edge and looked at Jean. "Ready?" Jean asked.

"Yea", said Eren. He stepped off the edge and Jean gave a grunt as the weight hit him. He slowly gave slack as Eren descended downwards. When Eren reached the bottom he gave a shout up letting Jean know he was alright. A few minutes later Eren called; "I'm coming up."

When Jean had gotten Eren to the top and Eren was standing he asked him; "What did you find?" Eren gave Jean back his torch and they started walking back at a faster pace than they had come in. "Why are we hurrying?"

Never breaking stride Eren responded; "I found human bones scattered all over the bottom." He handed Jean a piece of paper. It was scroll that Eren had found in a chamber at the bottom. Jean looked at them and gasped. "Yea" said Eren, "That hole was used for titans. We are looking at early rituals or experiments on or the creation of the titans."

Eren and Jean reached the camp. By this time everyone had eaten and were sitting around the fire. Christa portioned out both of them meals and they sat down and began to eat. Levi asked what had taken them so long but before they could respond Hanji cut in asking what they had found. Eren told them everything and handed over the scrolls he had collected. As he was giving his report everyone had stopped talking and was listening intently. Hanji looked over them and then passed them around. It was not until they got to Armin who looked them over and dropped his fork which clattered to the ground. He then asked "Are…are you saying that we may have just stumbled across the origins of the titans?"

"That is correct", said Eren.

Hanji took back the scrolls and looked over them again. "I wonder if this is connected to the city Mikasa saw."

"We will find that out tomorrow", said Levi. He stood up; "Alright let's hit the sack if you can. It has been a long day. Watches shift every 2 hours. Connie you start."

Everyone said "Yes Sir," and they broke up to clean up and hit the sack. Armin lingered for a bit and Connie asked him what was up. "I don't know." Armin said; "But if this cave is in some way connected to that city…there is a dark history of this land that we no nothing about."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: First Train West Bound**

Dawn broke over Ishval as a train made its approach into the largest city of the Gunja region. A weary traveler dozed in his bench with his head leaning against the window. He had been traveling for an extended period of time and was finally returning home for the forts time in a few years. In his hand he held a photo of his wife and her pet panda who he left behind in Xing. He stirred as the train blew its whistle signaling that it was about to enter the tunnels that passed through the mountains that surrounded the city. He peered out the window and then did a double take, but before he could realize what he saw his vision became black as his car vanished into the darkness of the tunnel. He sat back in his bench and shook his head. "No it couldn't have been", he muttered to himself "I'm just still not fully awake. To think I saw giant beings off in the distance. It's laughable and scientifically impossible." With that he chuckled and looked around the car. It was fairly packed as most trains were once the railroad between Amestris and Xing had been created. It opened traffic and commerce, immigrants were coming in and out every day from either side and businesses were expanding, but that did not matter to this traveler. He was a scientist and only wanted to learn and spread new findings of Alchemy and Alkahestry. Sitting in front of him was a young Amestrian mother and her child, a little girl who could not be more than five or six years old. He nodded to the mother when their eyes met and smiled to the little girl. She waved at him and he waved back, he then took a small piece of wood out of his briefcase and clapped his hands together, in a flash of light the wood had turned into a small wooden pony. He offered the small pony to the girl who took it beaming from ear to ear. Her mother smiled and told the girl to thank the man which she did. The man thanked her before pulling out a small book which he began reading.

It was an about an hour before he felt the deceleration of the train as it made its final approach to the station. Buildings that were whipping past had slowed to passing by at a slow speed. He passed markets, temples and homes before he saw the station. The train rounded a bend and entered the terminal. When it came to a stop the traveler stood up and stretched. He gathered his briefcase and suitcase, he allowed the mother and child to exit first and as they left for the exit the girl turned around and gave one final wave to the man. He set his suitcase down and waved back. Just then a large shadow loomed over him and a voice he had not heard in a long time greeted him. "Alphonse Elric! How good it is to see you again after so many years. Here let me take your bags."

Alphonse turned around in delight. Looming before him was the tall muscular form of his good friend Alex Louis Armstrong. "Major Armstrong!" Al exclaimed, "It's so good to see you again."

"Ah hahaha my dear boy, do you not remember. I have retired from the military and now help rebuilding Ishval to its former glory through economic methods passed down the Armstrong family for GENERATIONS!" sung Mr. Armstrong.

"Uhhh" said Al, "right I will remember that. Mr. Armstrong it is then." Mr. Armstrong picked up Al's suitcase and motioned to follow him. Al did and when they stepped outside Al shielded his eyes for a second to get used to the brightness that was Ishval. He removed his coat and folded it over and arm. "I forgot how hot it can get here, being in Xing it is never this warm but it can get humid."

"Ah yes my boy", replied Mr. Armstrong; "We are also in an abnormally warm summer at that. It will effect some crops but it should be no matter. Ah right my car is parked just up a head. You must be very tired. Please join me at my manor for supper and the night."

"Well…" started Al but before he could finish Mr. Armstrong stepped in.

"I know my boy, you hate to be a bother and reply on other people, but please won't you join us. You can get on the morning train for I know you want to get to Resembool to meet up with your brother. It is his birthday tomorrow isn't it? My have the years have flown since you were children."

Alphonse could not help but chuckle, he had not realized how much he had missed the eccentric personality that was Alex Louis Armstrong. "Alright, alright", said Al through bits of laughter. "I will be glad to join you. Just then the ground started shacking and both Al and Mr. Armstrong staggered a few steps before the regained their balance. "What was that? An earthquake?" asked Al.

"It can't possibly be." Replied Mr. Armstrong, "We are not in an earthquake area." The ground rumbled again and then there was the sudden sound of a building exploding and screams echoing from down the block. People started running away from the explosion as more started to happen. "What a terrorist attack? Thought Mr. Armstrong out loud, "I know some were not happy about the reforming of Ishval but they had mostly been dealt with. No, maybe a gas line."

Al looked at him, tossed his briefcase into the car; "Either way we have to go help!" Al then broke into a run towards the smoke and now fire that was erupting into the sky. Armstrong tossed Al's suitcase into the car as well and then bent over the passenger side as he pulled a box out from under the seat. He opened it revealing a pair of spiked gauntlets that had transmutation symbols engraved into them. He placed them on and then followed after Al.

"It's a good then I never got rid of these", he said as he caught up to Al. They continued running down the street as the passed people screaming in the opposite direction. They rounded the corner to the block that was explosions came from and both came to a halt in their tracks. Standing before them was a street that more looked right out of a battle field. Fire burned on either side, rumble was strewed everywhere and bodies littered the street. At the far in was something that would give any normal man nightmare. A gathering of gigantic beings with no clothes. They ranged in height from three meters up to sixteen. "What in God's name are those?!" exclaimed Armstrong.

"I have no idea", replied Al; "But we need to stop…." Al cut himself off as his eyes widened in horror. Before him a couple of the giant being had picked up the bodies of some of the humans. To his horror Al saw that a couple were alive. They were struggling in the grasps of these creatures as they were lifted up into the air. The monsters opened their mouths and then bit down hard on the bodies. Al heard the screams right before the mouths closes and a shower of blood rained down on the earth. He turned to Mr. Armstrong and said, "Get to a phone, call the military, call central, dammit, call anybody. We need to evacuate the citizens and stop these things! Go now!"

"You're right" replied Armstrong, I'll be right back then." Armstrong ran off to the side where there was a house still standing. He busted down the door and ran inside picked up the phone. He dialed the number for Eastern Command, when the operator picked up Mr. Armstrong spoke into the receiver. "This is Alex Louis Armstrong. Military code: 53881234dfe. I am located in the market quarter of Gunja near the train station. We have just been attacked by an unknown enemy of type. Humanoid in form but they are not. We have no idea what they are but request immediate military support."

The operator responded. "Please confirm, request military support in the market region of Gunja is that correct?"

"Dammit! YES! That is correct. Hurry up we have civilians in danger!" replied Armstrong.

"Roger that." Responded the operator, "We'll have support mobilized and rolling out soon. We'll alert all military personal in your area to assemble at your position…Welcome back to the military Major, where do you want the forces to mobilize?

"At…At my manor replied Maj. Armstrong, we will use it as a forward command post since it is near the front."

"Copy that Sir", the operator said. Then the phone went silent. Major Armstrong dropped the receiver on the table next to the phone. He looked out the window and saw Alphonse creating a wall out of Alchemy in an attempt to pin in the monsters.

Outside, Al had just finished the wall. He stood up and took a quick look around him. He then stopped and stared at the foot of a collapsed building. His eyes widened in horror, for at the foot of the ruble was a pool or blood and extending from the ruble that was on top of this blood was a small arm and in the hand was a small wooden pony. Al let out a scream in anguish, anger, sadness, and immediately retched onto the ground. As he retched the wall he had built exploded as the monsters started moving towards him. He recomposed himself and started using his alchemy to create spears which he hurled at the beings. Many exploded on impact and those that did cause damage only stalled the advance of the ones he had hit. They stopped as steam erupted from their wounds and as suddenly as they wounds had appeared they were healed. "What!? No, Homunculi?" AL thought. That can't be. He continued to hurl anything he could use with alchemy at them, but they still advanced. Just then one of the large ones swung its hand out and made contact with a building near Al. It exploded in rock and wood. Al staggered as the force of the blast concussed him. His ears were ringing and he felt a warm wetness on the side of his face. He reached up and touched it, it was sticky and has he drew his fingers away he saw they were covered in blood. He looked around dizzyingly and saw Maj Armstrong at the window yelling. Al could not hear what he was saying. Mar. Armstrong punched through the glass and continued to yell. AL thought he heard his name being called as his hearing started to return. He then felt a rock him and he looked up just in time to see a large part of the structure falling right where he was standing. He raised his arms to cover his face for it was too late to move out of the way. He then fell to his knees as the building came crashing down on top of him creating a thunderous sound and a cloud of dust. All Maj. Armstrong could do was stand there shocked before gathering himself up and retreating back towards his car which once he got there he climbed in and drove to his manor to create a plan of attack. As he drove tears filled up his eyes and he let them fall.

When he arrived he saw that a battalion of men and women were standing ready for him. He stopped his car and got out. He then shouted in his thunderous voice; "We are under attack by an unknown enemy with incredible strength and regenerative powers. We do not know why they attacked or what they desire. They show no mercy and eat people. These are the facts that I…wit…that I witnessed. I cannot guarantee your survival, and I can..." Maj. Armstrong took a deep breath and sighed, "I cannot promise victory. Many of you have family here who are going to be instructed to evacuate from the south west railroad station. Others will flee on foot or escape in their vehicles. It is up to you all to make sure they all make it out safely. We will deploy you all in areas to lead a safe evacuation, however in light of the facts at hand, if any of you would rather leave right now to get your family and escape, I will not draw you up on charges of desertion. I'll give you thirty seconds to decide." As soon as the time was over not a single soul moved.

The commanding officer of the battalion stepped forward and saluted. "Sir, we are with you till the end, till hell and back." Just then the battalion erupted into a cheer.

"Thank you Col." Replied Major Armstrong; "I know it must be hard to take orders from a person of lower rank. Now please take charge of your men and appoint your most able bodied officers to lead each section. We must draw up a plan of action. Get me maps of the surrounding area, of the city, of the underground, anything you think would be valuable from my library and set it up in my office. Set up as many phones and desks as you can in there as well. I'll be right back." With that Maj. Armstrong strode off into his manor to go pull out an old uniform that had been gathering dust. As he changed into his uniform he opened his pocket watch and looked at the time. It was stuck on the time that Al and Ed had saved the world all those years ago on the Promise Day. "Alphonse…" Maj. Armstrong said to himself as he snapped his alchemist watch closed; "I will find you or avenge you, whichever it comes too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: East City**

It had been three days since Edward Elric had left the town of Resembool and headed for East City. As the train moved across the land, Ed slept resting his head against the window. He was the only one in his car and the only civilian on the train. After the stop in the town that lied between Resembool and East City, the train had been designated as military personnel only. Everyone was then lead off and transferred to other lines heading West and North. When passengers asked why they were being redirected they were met with empty answers. The train then filled with soldiers and moved on. The front cars filled with officers and warrant officers, the back with enlisted and in the middle was Ed. He did not mind in the least. It gave him time to study and brush up on the terrain of Ishval and to ponder what East command meant by Ishval being gone.

During his travel Ed sat there wondering; "Was it a geological event? Was is a military surprise attack from Aerugo? No it wasn't possible, well it was but why would they call him in for those, he was no long apart of the military and could not use alchemy, he also knew very little about geology. Thus the only reason could be something on an alchemic level could have happened. But what?!" These were the thoughts that Ed had been wondering. Weighing the possibility of homunculi, had someone else discovered how to create them, but quickly dismissing that since all evidence had been destroyed or locked up.

But for now, Ed slept. His head gently ricking against the window as the train cluttered along, the rhythmic beat of the wheels had been a sweet lullaby for him, and it had always been easy for him to sleep on trains due to the amount he had spent traveling searching for the Philosopher's Stone. However, this was not a blissful sleep, Ed dreamt of the world burning around him. The sky became black with smoke and there was an orange glow of more fires raging in the distance. He saw rubble strewn across the ground, blood stains on the road, against the walls, corpses hanging out of windows and laying in doorways. A ripped flag lazily flapping in the wind, with crossed wings on it. "What happened here?" Ed asked aloud to no one in particular; "Is this Ishval?"

"Yes, yes it is"; said a voice behind Ed.

Ed spun on his heels and upon seeing the owner of the voice his eyes widened. "What…what are you doing here, Truth? Why are you here? Why am I here?"

Sitting on the remnants of a house sat Truth. His familiar white silhouette of a person without eyes smiled his all too familiar grin. "It has been a long time. Edward" He let out a laugh; "Yes why are you here? I have always been here, just has I have been over there I'm everywhere and nowhere. But yes why are you here?" He let out a wider grin before continuing; "You are here because you will be here."

Ed glared; "What do you mean Truth? Tell me!"

Truth stood up from his sitting position; "You've always entertained me Edward Elric, you're answer to me all those years go when you offered up your knowledge as tribute to bring your brother back was the most entertainment I had been brought. Alchemy is about giving and receiving, you know that more than anyone." Truth let out a laugh as he stepped down from the rubble.

As confused as Ed was he tried to make sense of the situation; "The first law of Alchemy is Equivalent Exchange: _Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost._ I know this, but what of it?"

Truth now off his pedestal sat down on the grounds and crossed his legs. He let out another smile; "Exactly, I've given you something, now you will give me something in return. You'll face a decision and will have an answer." He released one more laugh and disappeared saying "Our time is up Edward, I'll be back."

Ed lunged after him; "WAIT! Truth! What do you mean? What choice?" Ed heard a scream that turned into a whistle and he jerked awake. Ed breathed heavily covered in sweat, his eyes darted around as he recovered and got accustomed to his surroundings. He looked out the window and saw that they had arrived in East City station. All around he saw soldiers hurrying onto different trains leaving the city to go back South, East, and West. He saw some hurrying into the city itself. He stood up, grabbed his luggage and exited the train. To either side the soldiers he had traveled with were filling out and into ranks to be dispatched to their stations. Ed paid them no mind as he walked outside he shielded his eyes from the sun high above.

A young lieutenant walk up to him; "Mr. Elric Sir?

Ed turned to him; "Yes, that's me."

The Lieutenant let out a sigh of relief before remembering that he was a soldier, he snapped to attention and saluted; "Sir, thank you for coming all this way, I have a car ready to take you directly to Eastern Command to meet with General Mustang and General Armstrong."

"Arm…Armstrong?" Ed stammered; "Uh…er…right. Thank you, Lieutenant, but no need to be so formal, I am not in the military." Ed followed to the car and climbed into the back. The lieutenant got into the driver seat after putting Ed's suitcase in the trunk and they headed off. "So what's going on?" asked Ed; "Why only military on the trains?"

"Sorry sir, I cannot tell you. That information is above my pay grade, I guess that is why they called you in." replied the soldier as he sped through the streets. Ed noticed that it was normal life as ever except for the station and he assumed other military installations. The Lieutenant continued; "All I know is that they received a report and then then communication stopped not long afterwards. They have been trying to regain contact for a couple days now."

Ed looked out his widow and thought; "It must be pretty serious if they need me and Gen. Armstrong." Ed thought back to their time on Briggs and shuddered. She still scared him to death. The car came to a stop at the front gate where the Lieutenant gave the guard his papers, and was quickly waived through. A few seconds later they pulled over in front of the doors to the central building of Easter Command. Edward stepped out and looked at the building. He then climbed the steps and showed his ID and papers to the guards at the door. They subsequently approved he was who he claimed and snapped to attention as he was allowed to pass. He was met by a secretary in the atrium of the building and lead up four flights of stairs and down a hall to General Mustangs Room. The secretary motioned for him to enter which he did and he found himself in a waiting room where another secretary motioned for him to go through a second set of doors at the other end of the room.

Ed walked to the doors and opened them. He stepped into the office saw familiar faces all turning up from a table that was placed in the room with a map of Ishval laid across it. He made note of everyone, Breda, Havoc, Col. Hawkeye greeted him with her soft smile, but it was the hard apologetic look in her eyes and on both Generals' faces. "General Mustang, General Armstrong, Col. Hawkeye, everyone" he turned to smile at everyone; he turned back to Mustang and asked; "What is going on? Why am I here?"

Roy Mustang stood up from his chair and straitened his uniform. He then looked Edward in the eyes and said; "Edward Elric, welcome back to being a 'Dog of the military.'"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Again**

"Dog of the military?" Ed said, "General, please, I cannot do alchemy and have no formal military training, the best I can be is a consultant."

"Unfortunately given the circumstances, we are given the authority to conscript former members back into active duty." Replied General Mustang, "Sorry Edward, but you are back."

"Alright, fill me in on what has happened. What did you mean by Ishval is gone?" Said Ed. He walked over to the desk where they were and looked over the map. He pulled off his cloak and hung it up on a rack that was beside the window and waited for their explanation.

Over the next hour each member of General Mustang's team took turns filling in Edward on what had transpired in Ishval, from how there had been a sandstorm that had hidden the unknown enemy's position up until the very last moment, where a distress call had been put out but quickly silenced, and then the subsequent destruction of the area. Ed paid attention to each of them in turn taking notes in his little booklet. Finally it was Col. Hawkeye's turn. She started detailing what they knew about the enemy and thus why they concluded that it was in some way related to homunculi and/or the Philosopher's Stone. It was the last bit that she had trouble telling Edward. She had taken a long pause, a little too long, which caused Ed to speak up. "Is that all?" He asked.

Col. Hawkeye shook her head; "No…that is not all, there is still one more thing. The last known contact we had with anyone in the Ishval region was of Alex Armstong." With his name being mentioned, General Armstrong stiffened slightly. This slight movement was only picked up by Roy, Riza, and Ed. Riza Hawkeye continued; "This final message was received by an operator a couple hours ago before your arrival...Ed…he was not alone. He was with Alphonse."

"Alphonse?" asked Ed, "Is he alright? Were they in a safe location?"

Hawkeye looked down at her notes and sighed. She muttered to herself; "You are not a kid anymore." She then looked back at Ed; "No, no they were not. The operator heard an explosion and Maj. Armstong started shouting Alphonse's name, that's the only indication we know that he was there. From the operator's report Armstong was trying to warn Alphonse of something and telling him to move out of the way. Then the line went dead and we have been trying to regain communication with that area."

Edward's eyes went wide. He immediately pocketed his booklet and grabbed his coat and headed for the door. "EDWARD!" Shouted General Mustang; "Where do you think you're going?"

"Is it not it obvious?" Replied Ed as he straightened the collar of his coat; "I am going after my brother."

"You can't. It is too dangerous and we do not know what we are going up against. It would be a suicide attempt and I am not willing to send my men in without a plan of attack." Growled Mustang; "Given the report, I am sorry but it is better to assume that your brother Alphonse Elric died in the line of duty."

"General!" Started Col. Hawkeye, but before she could continue Edward spoke over her.

"I know you have lost many good men in the past General and have lost many more in Ishval", Edward turned around to face them; "But as alchemists we believe in the absolutes. I AM going to go after my brother. That is a fact, and I did not ask for you to send men in with me."

This time is was General Armstrong that spoke first. "On Briggs, if someone went missing it was assumed that they were dead. That they were not strong enough. Survival of the fittest that is the law that governs Briggs." She took a deep breath; "This is not Briggs however, the South does it differently. You don't leave anyone behind if it can be helped"

"General, sir. The Elric brothers have always had a knack for getting themselves into trouble, but they have always been able to get out of it with little personal injury. Besides, we need someone to establish communications between them and us." Piped up Col Hawkeye, pleased that she was finally able to speak.

Roy looked around the room at everyone, they all nodded their agreement with General Armstrong and Col. Hawkeye. "I am in charge here" he said; "but I can see that I am at a disadvantage." He looked back at Ed; "And I know that whatever I say you will not listen to anyways. The best I could do would be to lock you up in a cell, but that would detrimental to what we are all trying to achieve." He sighed; "Alright, ok, Edward Elric I am here by ordering you to find a way into Ishval, locate Maj. Armstong or whoever is in charge and restore communications with Eastern Command. You are also ordered to learn all you can of these mysterious giants that have attacked us. Is that clear?"

Edward and everyone else smiled knowing that what General Mustang just did was purely for the records. Ed did something he had rarely done before, he snapped to attention and saluted. "Sir! Yes, sir!"

"Good! You are dismissed!" said General Mustang as he returned the Salute. Ed marched out of the room. Roy leaned once more over the map he had in front of him where he muttered to himself; "Find him Edward, and both of you come back. I've lost too many already-"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Lies**

"Edward, I…I do not understand. You're not coming back for a while?" asked Winry over the phone. She was standing on by the side of her bed, towel wrapped around her as she had just exited the shower. She finished drying herself off as Edward explained. She leaned over and pu ton her underwear and sat down to struggle to get her pants on with one hand. Then she grabbed her blouse and pulled the receiver away from her ear just long enough to slip the blouse over her head. "Ok, wait, Edward. So you're telling me that you are staying in East City as a consultant to what has happened in Ishval?"

Winry listened as Ed continued to explain; "Yes that is right. I am not able to exactly go into what I will be doing, it is just that…that there was large seismic activity in the Ishvalan region."

"But, why?" said Winry; "I do not fully understand. Why do they need you Ed? I would think a geologist would be better, would it not?"

"Well, technically yes they probably would" replied Ed; "and I am working with them, more specifically those that deal in seismology, they brought me in because, well you know, me and AL spent so much time studying the origins of Alchemy and ours is based off the movement of the earth's crust."

Winry thought about what Edward was saying then said; "Could they not have gotten AL? I thought you said he was arriving back form Xing soon?" There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Edward?" Winry asked.

Finally Edward replied; "Uh…yea…yea they could have, it is just that his travel was delayed due to this disaster, and all travel between Amestris and Xing has come to a standstill."

"But Edward, an event this big. Big enough to wipe out all of Ishval, I mean, how were you able to get in contact with him. I would have thought that the phone lines would be down too?" asked Winry

"Those working on the ground down there were able to get a temporary line set up, don't worry Winry, he's fine, and will be back shortly. Everything's fine. I am just going to be away for the time being. I will be back soon, ok?" answered Ed.

"Ok, but, you know, I can help too, Ed. Given this event, I am sure they are in need of Automail engineers. And you know, my stuff is the best."

"No!" said Ed reather loudly, he collected himself before continuing; "No, they contracted out to Rush Valley. Everything is taken care of, besides you have the big order that's coming up for that hospital. You cannot afford to miss that, since it is the biggest order you've ever gotten."

Winry sighed; "Yea…yea ok, Ed. I understand, just be careful. I love you."

"I love you too," replied Ed; "and I will be. I got to go. Bye."

"Bye." said Winry. She waited till she herd the click signaling that the line was dead. She slowly hung up the receiver and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Oh Ed," she said to herself; "I never asked how Alphonse was doing. We've known each other our whole lives and you have always been terrible at lying to me." Winry took a breath before finishing up her thought and hugged her pillow to her chest; "Just…please be safe."

"Mommy?" came a small voice from the entrance to the room.

Winry looked up and at it to see two little faces poking out form around the corner. "What is it dear?" she asked; "Come here."

The two kids came into the room the room and walked up to them. She picked them up each in turn, placing her oldest next to her, and her youngest on her lap. Urey looked up at his mom; "Is everything alright mom?"

Winry wrapped her arm around her eldest son's shoulders, stroking his blond hair as she looked down at him with such love in her eyes. "Yes babe, everything is fine."

"Everything does not seem fine though," said Urey; "but ok."

Then a little voice squeaked from Winry's lap; "Mommy? Wh…when is daddy coming home?"

"Oh Nina," said Winry, "Daddy's got a very busy job right now. He is doing a lot to help many people out including Uncle Mustang and Aunt Riza. So he is going to be gone for a little bit, but he will come home before you know it. Ok?"

Nina looked down trying to process what her mother said. She looked at her brother and then back to her mother. She gave her biggest smile in full naivety that a child her age could only possess. "OKAY!" she said giggling.

Winry hugged bother her children then picked up Nina and set her down on the floor. "Alright you too, go out and play for a bit. Mommy has to get to work in her shop. Maybe you two can go visit your grandparents it has been a while, maybe bring some flowers. Then when you come back and I finish we can go down to the river and have a picnic. How does that sound?"

Both kids jumped up and down in joy. "Okay! They both said and ran towards the door."

"Hey!" said Winry; "I love you!"

"I love you too mommy!" both kids rang together as they disappeared around the corner.

Winry stayed sitting until she heard the door to the yard open and close. She got up and sighed before speaking to herself; "I cannot let them know what Edward is doing. Dammit Ed, why?" She waked out of her room and towards her shop. She stepped in and closed the door and leaned back against it for a while. In her silence, way off in the distance she heard the faintest rumbling of thunder. She looked up towards her window; "Sounds like a storm in coming." She shook her head and walked over to her workbench and began to continue working on an automail arm she was finishing constructing.


End file.
